Un soir comme un autre…ou presque
by Farouche-ivoire
Summary: Après une dure journée de labeur, rien ne fait plus déplaisir à Kira Izuru que de devoir remplir et classer des piles monstrueuses de dossiers, d'autant plus qu'il a accumulé plusieurs journées de retard. Que se passe-t-il lorsque, caché derrière ces murailles de papiers, l'on épie le capitaine Gin Ichimaru ? (Yaoi)


Bonjour à tous,

Soit dit en passant, c'est mon premier one-shot et à plus forte raison c'est mon premier Yaoi. Je vous demanderai donc d'être indulgent avec moi bien que j'espère que la lecture de ce one-shot vous plaira. J'ai aussi des difficultés avec l'orthographe donc je m'en excuse d'avance. Dans tous les cas, je me suis tout de même plutôt bien amusé à l'écriture et j'espère que vous aussi à la lecture.

Il ne s'agit pas d'un Lemon mais plutôt d'un **Lime** si j'ai à peu près compris les dénominations !

Crédits: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo auteur du manga Bleach.

* * *

 **One-Shot**

Déjà vingt heure trente et le travail n'en finissait pas. Cela faisait des heures qu'Izuru Kira, vice capitaine de la troisième division du goteï treize croulait sous les rapports de missions, les demandes spéciales et tout un tas de documents administratifs qu'il avait tardé à classer ainsi qu'à remplir. Oui, parce qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas son supérieur qui allait faire accélérer les choses... Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être exploité comme un véritable serviteur docile à qui l'on imposait les pires fardeaux. Kira s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche face au capitaine Ichimaru.

Le blond au regard désabusé redressa la tête des feuilles qu'il était en train de tâcher d'encre lorsque le loquet de la porte du bureau lui sortit l'esprit de sa besogne. Elle s'ouvrit sur un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, ses vêtements amples dissimulant son corps svelte. Il pénétra dans la pièce, concentré. Il tenait entre ses mains un document manuscrit tout en s'avançant d'un pas léger vers son bureau sans même lever le nez de sa lecture.

C'est à peine si le renard aperçut son vice-capitaine derrière la pile monstrueusement haute de papiers qui encombrait le bureau. Les dossiers étaient empilés de telle manière à former des remparts tout autour du blond. Persuadé d'être protégé de la vue de son supérieur par sa forteresse de fortune, Kira ne se priva pas pour l'épier. L'on pouvait même affirmer qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir.

 **Pour une fois** qu'il pouvait l'observer en toute impunité sans en être gêné. **Pour une fois** qu'Izuru Kira avait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur son capitaine... **Pour une fois** qu'il n'était pas sa victime, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu...

Dos à la porte d'entrée, l'argenté esquissa un sourire en sentant le regard appuyé de son fidèle subalterne.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Kira ? Aurais-tu des vues sur la gente masculine ? » demanda-t-il sans décrocher son regard da la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains.

La voix de Gin le fit sursauter, il réprima du mieux qu'il put le cri de surprise qui resta coincé, au chaud, dans sa gorge. Le blond qui pensait être bien dissimulé derrière son tas de dossier s'empourpra violemment. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Rouge de honte, il glissa un peu plus sur sa chaise et enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules pour se faire aussi petit que possible et ainsi réussir à se faire oublier. Après tout, s'il ne disait rien et ne faisait aucun bruit peut-être que son capitaine passerait à autre chose et peut-être même qu'il penserait qu'il ne s'agirait que d'hallucinations. Au vu de la situation désespérée, Kira ne pouvait rien faire de mieux qu'espérer des choses improbables.

« Tu mates et tu ne dis rien ? Hmm… je vois le genre ! »

A ces mots, le capitaine déposa son papier sur son bureau vide de tout objet. Il se retourna et s'appuya le long du meuble. Ses fesses appuyées sur le rebord, il y déposa ses mains l'inclinant ainsi légèrement en arrière.

Nul doute que son capitaine était en train de regarder en sa direction. Que-faire à présent ? Il fixa la fenêtre derrière Gin, s'il était assez rapide, peut-être qu'il arriverait à passer subrepticement. Il fallait tout miser sur l'effet de surprise.

« Je ne te conseille pas la fenêtre mon cher Kira… »

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Une fois de plus, il était sûr et certain qu'il était hors de portée de la vision du mesquin renard... A moins qu'il ne soit si prévisible qu'il en devinait le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses pensées… Bon, solution de replis. La porte ! S'il prenait les jambes à son cou maintenant, peut-être qu'il pourrait courir assez vite et loin pour ne plus jamais revoir son Capitaine. Il en profiterait pour quitter le goteï et refaire sa vie dans le Rukongaï ou plus loin encore. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Il dodelinait de la tête pour se conforter dans sa décision presque persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure des solutions.

Quoi ? Mais… n'importe quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… il avait un minimum d'amour propre… Et puis, maladroit comme il est, fort possible qu'il n'arriverait pas à ouvrir la porte du premier coup. Dans la précipitation, il se retrouverait bloqué à la merci de son capitaine. Oui mais peut-être que s'il… Non ! Vraiment, c'est indigne de lui de penser à la fuite à la moindre difficulté. Il leva les yeux au ciel implorant le saint esprit de le foudroyer sur place.

Rien. Aucune réponse. Aucune action. Juste le silence. Un long silence assourdissant. Le temps passait lentement. Cruellement. Douloureusement. Puisque les êtres divins refusaient de lui venir en aide, il fallait qu'il règle le problème tout seul, comme un grand. Ses yeux papillonnaient de droite à gauche à la recherche de Wabisuke. Il ne pouvait abréger ses souffrances lui-même, son précieux zanpakutô étant hors de porté. Plus le temps passait plus Kira se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Allons-donc Kira, tu n'as plus l'âge de jouer à cache-cache… Tu comptes te montrer un jour ou dois-je aller te chercher de force ? Dans tous les cas, je te conseillerai de ne pas trop abuser de ma patience… »

Ça y est, il était pris au piège, impossible de fuir maintenant. Le blondinet ferma les paupières avec force et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Dans la foulée, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise manquant de peu de la faire basculer en arrière. Bien que le vice-capitaine n'ait pas encore ré-ouvert les yeux, il lui sembla que les lèvres du renard s'étirèrent un peu plus.

« As-tu peur de moi ? »

Kira fit un bref mouvement de tête pour répondre que non, les yeux toujours clos. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de lui et même une sacrée trouille et ce n'était pas ce stupide geste qui allait prouver le contraire ! Son attitude était des plus puériles même un enfant de cinq ans aurait été plus convaincant. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Ce n'était pas des manières de vice-capitaine, nom de dieu !

L'on pouvait affirmer que Kira haïssait Gin. On peut même dire qu'il le méprisait à moins que ce soit lui-même qu'il répudiait d'être aussi faible et lâche ? Aussi loin qu'il ne s'en souvienne, il avait toujours détesté la manière d'être du capitaine à son encontre. Pas un seul jour ne se déroulait sans qu'il n'abuse de ses faiblesses. Il ne supportait pas cette manie que son capitaine avait de toujours le prendre pour son larbin. Kira ne supportait tout simplement pas ce que son supérieur avait fait de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être soumis contre son gré à la volonté dictatoriale de l'argenté.

A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que le capitaine de la troisième division lui ordonna d'une voix de miel teintée d'autorité :

« Approche… »

Un petit mouvement de main précéda son ordre pour l'inciter gentiment à lui obéir. Sans gaieté de cœur, Kira sortit de derrière son bureau. Réticent, il s'avança de quelques pas vers le renard malicieux. La vue de celui-ci lui fit naitre des frissons dans le bas des reins sans qu'il ne puisse savoir s'il s'agissait d'excitation ou bien de terreur. Il se posta à un mètre de distance pour garder son espace vital et ainsi empêcher de suffoquer par la proximité du corps de son supérieur. Cela lui permettait également de pouvoir préparer une esquive s'il devenait un peu plus entreprenant.

« Oh mon timide Kira, tu as tellement de chose à apprendre… »

Gin s'avança finalement d'un demi pas et déposa délicatement le bout de ses doigts fins sur les pommettes écarlates, douces et chaudes de son subalterne. A cet instant, la respiration de celui-ci se bloqua et son visage prit une teinte cramoisie. La fraicheur du derme de l'argenté vint électriser de la tête au pied, le blond qui ne sut quel comportement adopter. Le toucher de son capitaine le mit dans un tel état qu'il se demandait comment ses deux jambes faisaient encore pour le supporter. Sa teinte rouge vira progressivement au violet par le manque d'oxygène. Il lui était impossible d'ouvrir ses bronches pour inspirer le gaz si précieux à ses cellules. Tant que l'argenté continuerait à poser ses doigts sur son visage, l'air ne circulerait pas.

« _Respire, bon sang_ ! » Lui hurla sa conscience.

La tête penchée, il n'osait croiser le regard de son capitaine. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'observer la couleur de ses yeux et il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas maintenant ni même à l'avenir. La peur de ce qui pouvait être renfermé derrière ces paupières constamment closes l'empêchait de décoller les yeux de ses chaussures.

« Allons donc… Kira… Ne fais pas ton effarouché ! »

Il glissa ses doigts avec douceur le long de la joue de son homme de main tout en effleurant du bout de l'annulaire ses fines lèvres roses qui frissonnèrent. Tout doucement, le renard malicieux continua sa progression tactile en suivant les lignes de son visage comme s'il était en train de les dessiner. Avec une infinie précaution, il attrapa, entre deux doigts, son menton qu'il commença lentement à relever.

« Fais-moi voir tes yeux mon cher Izuru… »

Pendant un court instant, Kira voulut résister à la pression qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante. De nouveau, il ferma les paupières et prit son courage à deux mains tout en serrant les poings, ses muscles bandés. Pour une fois, il ne céderait pas, c'en était hors de question !

« Chhht… »

Ce bruit lui fit presque automatiquement lâcher prise. Le corps du blondinet se décontracta et abandonna rapidement toute résistance. C'était avec docilité qu'il avait obéît à l'ordre implicite de son capitaine. Alors sa tête se redressa suivant le mouvement de ce dictateur impitoyable. Avec précaution, il ouvrit les paupières. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Des yeux bleu-ciel, magnifiques, qu'il avait tout de suite accroché avec les siens et qui donnaient à son visage une nouvelle expression, particulièrement attirante. De toute sa vie, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux… Le choc fut tel que sa trachée se desserra spontanément et l'oxygène circula de nouveau. Il dut mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il comprit alors que peu de gens avait eu l'occasion de les admirer. Ces iris bleus qui le fixaient avec douceur et malice lui semblait être un trésor inconnu de tous dont il garderait jalousement le secret.

Face à cette confusion, Gin en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus du blondinet. Perdu et noyé dans cet océan d'un bleu cristallin, Izuru ne remarqua pas son capitaine pénétrer le périmètre d'intimité au de-là duquel il s'était juré de réagir s'il venait à être franchi. Il était véritablement proche de lui, à seulement quelques centimètres si ce n'était quelques millimètres. Son souffle chaud, il ne tarda pas à le ressentir contre sa peau qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus moite. Kira ressentait avec douleur son rythme cardiaque anarchique, indomptable, ce qui n'échappa pas au shinigami à la chevelure d'argent. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant et vint placer ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres de l'oreille droite de son acolyte.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu convoites et ce dont tu as envie. Ce que tu veux, Vice-capitaine Izuru, c'est le corps nu et bouillant de ton capitaine contre le tiens... » dit-il d'une voix suave incroyablement douce et terriblement excitante rappelant au blondinet, par la même occasion, le rang inférieur qu'il occupait. « Oses me dire que tu n'en as pas envie et je te promets de ne plus jamais t'embêter avec ça. »

Kira ferma les yeux, son corps tout entier prit par de violents tremblements qui vinrent jusqu'à altérer la qualité de sa respiration. Elle était fébrile et saccadée, parfois manquante. Ce fut le moment que choisi son supérieur pour déposer les mains sur le bas de son dos et à en faire doucement glisser une sur l'une de ses fesses. Par ce geste, il s'approcha un peu plus du corps du timide shinigami qui ne faisait rien d'autre que de se laisser guider. Délicatement Gin pressa la paume de ses mains sur le corps de son pantin pour l'attirer contre lui et ainsi l'étreindre.

« Taïcho… » souffla celui-ci.

La voix tremblante d'excitation de son subordonné n'échappa pas au capitaine Ichimaru dont les lèvres s'étirèrent davantage sur son visage délicat. Les yeux fermés, Kira appréciait être aussi proche de l'homme qu'il trouvait subjuguant et dont il ressentait la chaleur même à travers plusieurs couches de vêtements. Un petit gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres qui n'avait jusqu'alors presque rien laissé échapper. Tout en pressant le bas de son ventre contre celui du timide shinigami, Gin, ressentit à travers ses vêtements le membre durcit, gorgé d'excitation de son subalterne qui ne pouvait en aucun cas trahir ses véritables émotions.

« Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision mon doux Kira… »

Il relâcha la pression et s'écarta d'un pas. Le vice-capitaine qui était jusqu'alors transporté dans un autre univers loin de sa vie fade et déprimante, rouvrit les yeux, surprit que son supérieur s'arrête en si bon chemin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement sur ses yeux baignés d'excitation qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le dévisager. Son regard criait son désir pour une relation charnelle et cela comblait un peu plus Gin, qui voyait en lui, la possibilité d'assouvir ses fantasmes les plus pervers.

« Dis-le-moi… Allez… Dis-moi ce que j'ai envie d'entendre … »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et ses pommettes redevinrent instantanément pourpres. Aussitôt, il reporta, de nouveau, son attention sur ses chaussures, trop honteux pour assumer quoi que ce soit. De petits claquements de langues le rappelèrent à l'ordre suivit d'un petit soupir. Déçu, le capitaine perdit son sourire et commença à s'écarter pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, le subordonné lui agrippa instinctivement le bras pour le retenir auprès de lui. Un rictus malsain naquit de nouveau sur ses fines lèvres. Il était si facile pour l'argenté de manipuler son pantin que cela en devenait déconcertant.

« Faites-moi l'amour, Taïcho… » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible que Gin n'eut pourtant aucun mal à comprendre.

« Plus fort. Dis-le-moi plus fort mon cher Kira, je n'ai pas très bien entendu… »

Il se détestait avec une telle rage d'avoir prononcé ces mots qu'il fronça les sourcils et resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le biceps. Non, il ne pouvait pas répéter, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas la force ou bien n'en avait pas l'envie ? Il se dégoutait déjà bien assez, ce serait une humiliation de plus de devoir prononcer, de nouveau, cette supplique…

L'argenté amorça un mouvement pour reprendre sa route, lassé d'attendre. Résigné, il ne put s'empêcher de répéter ces mots si douloureux à articuler mais si plaisant à entendre pour le dominateur.

« Faites-moi l'amour, Taïcho ! » s'écria-t-il sans faire attention à son environnement.

La situation lui échappait totalement, il n'avait plus conscience d'où il se trouvait ni du comportement dont il était la victime. Il lui était impossible de se reconnaitre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était répondre à son désir brulant pour son capitaine et se prendre de plein fouet une vague déferlante de plaisir. Il voulait se laisser aller dans ses bras, sentir le corps chaud et fougueux de Gin frotter contre sa peau nue. C'était tout ce dont il avait secrètement rêvé et il se maudissait chaque jour un peu plus pour ces pensées décadentes.

« Tu vois quand tu veux… » susurra le malicieux.

Il caressa son visage mélancolique du dos des doigts avant de l'agripper à deux mains. Sans prévenir, il déposa avec fougue ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur celles tremblantes de son jouet ce qui le fit reculer. Le timide shinigami ne tarda pas à heurter son bureau recouvert de papiers. Cette fois-ci, c'est sans délicatesse que l'impitoyable autocrate l'embrassa à pleine bouche forçant presque la barrière de ses lèvres, qui, sous le coup de la surprise, eurent du mal à s'ouvrir. Gin profita de l'impossibilité d'Izuru de reculer pour presser son bassin contre celui de l'objet de ses désirs. De nouveau, il put ressentir le membre érigé contre le sien, qui, depuis les sollicitations du blond était lui aussi gorgé de désir.

Ça y est ? Alors, ça allait vraiment arriver ? Il allait vraiment perdre sa virginité, ici, dans le bureau de la troisième division ? Là ? Comme ça ? Sur son bureau… Avec un homme ? Qui plus est son capitaine ?

Docilement, il s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau et maladroitement envoya des piles de documents valser par terre. Gin écarta alors d'une main experte ses cuisses, s'immisça entre et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui. Le vice-capitaine commençait à s'abandonner au plaisir de ce baiser passionné lorsque le renard lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'étira avant de lâcher prise. Un goût métallique vint distiller le goût fruité des lèvres de son capitaine. Celui-ci se redressa et s'écarta calmement pendant que Kira portait les doigts à sa bouche qui recueillirent une substance rougeâtre s'écoulant de sa lèvre inférieure. Le shinigami dominant fixa avec appétence la pauvre chose à moitié allongée sur le bureau désormais prête à tout pour évacuer cette tension insupportable dans son bas-ventre.

« Ramasse tout ça et rejoins-moi chez moi… Tu rattraperas ton retard demain... »

Il voulait le rendre fou ? Nul doute que le but recherché, ici, était de lui faire perdre pied, le mettre dans un état tel qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de courir pour réclamer son dû. Il s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte et passa le cadre. Avant qu'il ne la referme, le capitaine murmura d'une voix autoritaire n'attendant aucune sorte de réponse :

« Fais vite, je n'aime pas attendre. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Merci pour votre lecture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (en bien comme en mal). Je souhaite m'améliorer donc surtout n'hésitez pas à argumenter s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas apprécié. Cela m'aidera à vous fournir des écrits de meilleurs qualités.**

 **Bises, farouche.**


End file.
